Exemplary embodiments in accordance with principles of inventive concepts relate to electronic circuits, and more particularly, to a signaling circuit capable of compensating for duty ratio distortion, a signaling method, and a semiconductor device including the signaling circuit.
As data transmission/receiving speeds increase, signal integrity (which may also be referred to as ‘signal fidelity’) may be degraded. As the interface speed of memories increase (for example, at 800 MHz or higher), a termination method may be employed to improve signal fidelity.
Pseudo open drain (POD) termination of memory devices may be employed, for example, in mobile, or other, devices for which low-power operation is desirable. When POD termination is used, the signal swing is reduced to a half swing level (for example, a 0.5 VDDQ swing to a VDDQ swing) rather than a general full swing width (for example, 0 to a VDDQ swing), and the common voltage increases. Additionally, a mobile device, or other device employing the memory, may be operated at a low speed (for example, less than 800 MHz) without POD termination to reduce power consumption.